Ganbare Incubus Yuuri-kun!
by lux-zosa
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, un sacerdote renombrado y venerado por su pequeño pueblo, atrae la atención de un pequeño incubo que está algo interesado en su mente sucia y pervertida. SHOTACON, LEMONR18, one-shot, Viktuuri.


_**Ganbare Incubus Yuuri –Kun!**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: Errores de Ortografía, OCC(¿?), Shotacon, Viktuuri, Lenguaje re vulgar sacados de porno xD y R18. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) REPITO, SHOTACON Y PORNO, O sea sexo con niños menores, si no te gusta arriba hay una flecha que te lleva de regreso, si no y eres como yo así de sucio, disfruta 7v7.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

La noche era tranquila, el viento soplaba en la misma dirección y era igual de frío que siempre, el lugar estaba en completo silencio, la iglesia estaba en una afonía mordaz y cortante, no había ni un alma asomándose por los pasillos, ni siquiera algún vagabundo durmiendo en la puerta.

En resumen, todo estaba en completa paz y armonía, la casa de Dios estaba limpia, las estatuas y aquella cruz gigante estaban preparadas para llenarse de polvo después de una larga noche, mientras que las velas trémulas temblaban al ligero movimiento de la sombra.

La pequeña silueta se estiró gustosa en el aire, y se frotó un ojo despejando el sueño; había algo que le había despertado y ocasionalmente, llamado la atención. Se asomó curioso por entre las paredes y su corazón latió rápido cuando escucho los gemidos que provenían del cuarto más lejano de la catedral, sus sentidos se respingaron al sentir aquella aura lujuriosa, como un camino de olores fuertes y embriagantes, que lo conducían hacia la habitación del más devoto, señor de los señores.

El sacerdote.

Su cola se balanceo juguetonamente mientras que se pegaba a la pared, el olor era tan exquisito que la baba se regó por su mentón mientras que sus pestañas finas y largas abrazaban sus pómulos rojizos de la excitación.

—Ah~ Espero que sepa bien

Se metió un dedo a la boca goloso por lo que le esperaba, y se escabulló sigilosamente por entre los pasillos.

* * *

Fue difícil, pero lo había logrado. Su cola puntiaguda fue la primera cosa que salió de la pared, luego intentó meter su culo y terminó por entrar por completo, sintiendo la vela que iluminaba el lugar estremecerse con fuerza. No era divertido moverse con esa pequeña luz, pero tampoco podía apagarla por completo.

Bostezo lamiéndose los colmillos y se sobresaltó notando algo extraño a sus espaldas.

—Wow

Había un espejo de cuerpo completo que lo mostraba en todo su esplendor, y como nunca había visto uno, se contempló ensanchando su sonrisa. Tenía unas pequeñas alas de murciélago, acompañado de unos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza, y como estaba tan feliz, agitó sus caderas moviendo su cola, casi nunca se daba la oportunidad de verse en su verdadera apariencia, y cuando lo hacía, le encantaba pasar un dedo por sus labios rojizos y sonreír tiernamente como si de verdad fuera un niño en busca de dulces.

Lástima que sus dulces no le cupieran en la boca en ocasiones.

Siguió viéndose en el espejo hasta que olisqueo el aire y de nuevo, fue embriagado por esa sensación en su interior. Se acercó con delicadeza a la cama, y se dio cuenta que en los sueños de ese hombre, lo único que se escuchaban eran gemidos. El espasmo que cubrió su cuerpo lo hizo destaparlo y ver entre sábanas inmaculadas, una cabellera plateada lo más de sedosa y suave.

La curiosidad que tenía, provocó que acercara su mano hasta su cabello, no obstante, el hombre se movió y quedó boca arriba dejando ver su delicadas facciones y belleza andrógina, tenía pestañas albinas, cejas albinas, imaginaba que su vello púbico era albino... era hermoso.

Jadeo extasiado y abrió la boca sacando sus colmillos, la saliva que vino después de eso, se resbaló de su barbilla cuando se acercó a sus labios y no pudo aguantar más.

— ¡Nhg!

Embarro su boca con un pequeño beso y se sentó en su regazo sintiendo la verga del albino tocando su pelvis, estaba seguro de que estaba despertando, después de todo se encargaría de hacerlo pasar bien toda la noche.

Le mordió el cuello y delineo sus facciones embelesado, no podía evitarlo, estaba algo maravillado por su belleza.

—Espero que sepas igual de bien a cómo te ves

Una risa infantil lleno el lugar y posó las manos en su pecho apretando sus pectorales, era un hombre de buen cuerpo y su interior ronroneo gustoso al darse cuenta de ello. Se lamió los labios agitando su cola y su cuerpo vibró de pies a cabeza antes de que intentó besarlo de nuevo, el respingo que hizo que arqueara la espalda lo hizo mirar debajo y gimió al sentir en su culo, la polla palpitante del durmiente hombre. Estaba erecta y dura y tocaba sus testículos atrapados en su ropa de látex, era...era realmente grande.

Trago saliva volteándose y miró el gran bulto que sobresalía, luego echó un vistazo hacia el durmiente y se agacho un poco pegando la boca hacia la tela. El calor que emanaba su miembro era tanto, que su rostro sudo por completo mientras su lengua caliente lamia por sobre la tela del pantalón.

La sensación de eso en su boca fue tan placentera, que su entrada se contrajo al instante y no dudo en meter la mano y sacarlo.

No se esperó para nada, que la punta rebotara en su frente y quedará impactado por lo que observaban sus ojos.

— ¡Ah ah! ¡E-E-Es gi-gigante!

La cara se le pintó de rojo, los pezones se le crisparon de la emoción, y su pequeño miembro se levantó al ver el grueso pene del albino con sus venas palpitantes y el líquido pre-seminal en la punta.

Sintió como la boca se le llenaba de saliva, y cuando saco la lengua y sus colmillos brotaron, sus labios se enterraron en ese pedazo de carne y fue imposible parar en ese instante.

Su cabello azabache se levantó rebeldemente mientras que chupaba y lamia su verga, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al ver que llegaba hasta su garganta y su cuerpo temblaba sin parar en compañía de su cola que sufría miles de espasmos desenfrenados.

Estaba emocionado, y sus paredes anales se contraían de la euforia, lo quería todo, todo de él.

Tomó la base con las dos manos y chupo el glande masturbándolo al mismo tiempo, podía sentir el pre-semen tocando su lengua, pero quería que se viniera en ella, quería tragárselo todo.

— ¡Ah-Ah!

De reojo observo el rostro del sacerdote y sonrió chupando con más fervor, las caras que hacía dormido solo lograban que quisiera cumplir su trabajo rápidamente, así que cuando se vino en su boca y el semen se escurrió de su barbilla como leche, agarró las orillas de su short negro y se lo bajó mostrando su miembro erecto.

Se acuchilló dándole la espalda y dejó que la punta rozara su entrada, luego abrió sus nalgas y se mordió los labios antes de dejarse caer sin preparación alguna

— ¡Nhg! ¡Ah-Ah!

Su pequeño cuerpo se arqueo hacia atrás y puso los ojos en blanco sacando la lengua ante el tremendo golpe, era imposible, pero solo había entrado la mitad

—V-Vamos Yuuri, T-Tu puedes

Volvió a empujar respirando profundo, y entonces cuando la tuvo todo, una corriente eléctrica erizo su cola y aplaco sus alas. El orgasmo llegó rápidamente, pero el semen que empapó la sabana solo lo excito más

Yuuri quería más,

Acarició la marca que tenía en su cuello y deslizó con su dedo toda la extensión de ella terminando en su pecho, era una x que atravesaba todo su torso, una que trataba de cubrir sus pezones cuando era imposible, demasiado imposible.

Su cuerpo era tan elástico, que había ganado volumen en alguna partes, entre ellas sus pezones, tal vez por eso sobresaltaban más y se veían incluso más brillantes cuando se ponía eufórico, como ahora, que se auto penetraba aprovechándose del durmiente.

Tenía un ritmo constante, su polla llegaba hasta lo más profundo, pues se sentía enloquecer cada que llegaba a ese punto; su cuerpo vibraba, la baba caía, los ojos en blanco, porque estaba sintiéndolo completamente.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Hasta que tuviera la gran idea de detenerse para tomar aire, sin saber que desde hace rato estaba siendo visto por dos ojos profundamente azules

— ¿E- ¡Ahhh!

Fue el gemido más largo que tuvo en toda la sesión, pues el albino lo tomo del pecho y aprovechando su cuerpo pequeño, lo impulso hacia abajo desestabilizándolo.

— ¡Mhn!

Era tanto que se arqueó de placer y el hombre lo tomo de los muslos penetrándolo con vigor.

 _Debe de ser un sueño ¿Cierto?_

Viktor no sabía que sucedía, pero había un pequeño niño disfrazado de diablo que estaba penetrándose a cuesta suya y con su miembro, era obvio que no era real ¿Cierto?

Igual no podía desaprovechar un sueño como ese, no cuando era Viktor Nikiforov, no cuando ese niño tenía labios rojos, cabello negro sedoso y unos ojazos lo mas de bellos

Yuuri sentía que entraba tan profundo dentro suyo, que sus testículos se estampaban de sopetón contra sus nalgas blancas, mientras que enterraba las uñas en su carne tierna y besaba su nuca. No había lugar en donde no tocara.

— ¡T-T-Tú!

No pudo hablar, pues Viktor se aprovechó de su flexibilidad y le alzo las piernas hacia el techo tomándolo de la corva. Se sintió tan expuesto que le calentó mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando empezó a embestirlo con más rapidez dejándolo en blanco. Su cuerpo dócil dejó de moverse y el albino tomó su rostro y metió la lengua por entre sus labios, aprovechándose de su completa confusión.

Dejo que chupara sus labios, juntara sus lenguas; el beso viscoso hizo que sus dedos se crisparan, ya no tenía las fuerzas de decir algo.

Se separaron con un grueso hilo de saliva, y jadeo dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿C-Co-Como te llamas?

Viktor tomó entre sus dedos un pezón, preguntando entre gemidos, y se deleitó con las reacciones de Yuuri mientras que lo penetraba. Los apretó y manoseo todo lo que pudo, luego acercó su boca y chupo tanto que al separarse, lo dejo levantado y cubierto de saliva.

Katsuki miró sorprendido lo que había hecho y gimió sonoramente

—¡Y-Y-Yuuri! M-Me llamo...¡Y-Yuuri!

Beso sus mejillas arreboladas y le metió los dedos a la boca sacando su lengua, ensalivo sus falanges todo lo que pudo y retorció sus pezones besando sonoramente en lugar en donde nacían sus alas.

—Eres algo sensible aquí ¿No?

Término por embestir un par de veces y Yuuri no aguanto más. El orgasmo llegó tan placenteramente que estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero Viktor lo detuvo.

—Un gusto Yuuri

El azabache sintió que lo tomaban de las axilas y lo volteaban, cuando quedó frente a frente del sacerdote fue besado nuevamente y no tuvo de otra que responder a sus acalorados besos.

—Es algo inusual tener sueños así

Lo tomo de las caderas y lo impulsó hacia abajo comenzando de nuevo, y su cuerpo manso se dejó hacer mientras que arrugaba el rostro del placer.

—Pero no veo porque no disfrutarlo

Observo su sonrisa deslumbrante de reojo, pero no le duró mucho cuando lo estampo de nuevo contra la cama, a consecuencia su cola se enrosco en la pierna del albino y puso los ojos en blanco sacando la lengua

— ¡Ah! ¡Nhg!

Lo tomo de las nalgas y lo sentó en su regazo escuchando el incesante chapoteo de sus testículos contra su pequeño trasero. Ese hombre estaba emocionado, robándole besos, lamiendo sus colmillos de leche, deslizando los dedos por sobre sus muslos rosáceos y chupando sus pezones erectos.

Lo estaba devorando completamente.

Yuuri estaba seguro de que era el delirio de ese albino, solo con ver sus sueños se daba cuenta de lo insano que era, lo confirmaba por las veces en la aparecía en ocasiones en ellos solo a observarlo. Estaba seguro de que lo tenía en la palma de su mano, nadie se resistiría a su delicioso y flexible cue-

—Oh, qué bonita marca

La cola se le crispó con rapidez temblando bruscamente, y su pequeño monólogo se esfumó cuando sus garras salieron sin aviso y se encarnaron en la espalda del hombre rompiendo a jirones su camisa, todo, todo menos la marca

Un par de dedos acariciaron su espalda baja y delinearon las dos colas unidas que hacían un corazón, era la marca que lo identificaba como un incubo, el excéntrico tatuaje que tanto odiaba.

Por eso, cuando lo impulsó hacia abajo y le beso bebiendo de su saliva, le arañó la espalda y saco sus colmillos sintiendo el leve respingo de sus alas, si tocaban su marca por más tiempo, si seguía haciendo eso...

Gimió alto y la rabia se expandió por todo su cuerpo ¿Que no veía que ya no quería? Intento enterrarle más las uñas, pero entre más tocaba y penetraba se sentía tan débil que las lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos.

Quería degollarlo ahora mismo por hacerle eso.

— ¡Ah! ¡N-No!

Viktor lo miro curioso, un único ojo se podía ver entre su flequillo y se veía tan embelesado y sonrojado que su mirada erótica le apaciguo la furia solo un poco.

— ¿No quieres que toque aquí?

Su verga rebotó cuando lo dejo caer y miró al albino suplicante aguantándose las lágrimas; sus piernas trepadas hasta sus hombros y el leve bamboleo de su cola lograron convencerlo, pero antes de que pudiera darle una sonrisa, Viktor se lamió el dedo y acarició la marca verazmente.

 _La desobediencia era uno de sus peores pecados._

Esa sensación le causa un espasmo brutal al tanto que sus muslos se tensaban ansiosos, luego agitó la cola ferozmente y Viktor contemplo ante sus ojos, la piel de lobo.

Primero fue la sombra, aquella reflejaba en la pared comenzó a crecer mientras que la vela temblaba temerosa, solo un poco de luz lo iluminó entre la oscuridad y pudieron observar como sus alas antes pequeñas, comenzaban a crecer más de lo debido, como los colmillos de leche, se volvían afilados y largos, esa cola pequeña, tan larga y roja como un látigo fabricado de cuero, las marcas ocultas por sus medias y guantes, deslizándose hasta su pecho, sus muslos, la espalda y el cuello

Ese símbolo de corazón palpitando, arriba del lugar en donde comenzaba su cola agitada, emocionada...de más, más, más...

—Por eso no quería que me tocaras...

Sudo frio, el incubo lo empujó hacia la cama y se sentó en su regazo tomando sus manos, juntando sus garras, gimiendo sonoramente

— Ahora atente a las consecuencias

Cuando Yuuri le beso atrapando su polla entre sus pequeñas manos, obsesionado por el tamaño, casi ensimismado, y bajo su trasero enterrando su pene, Viktor sonrió nerviosamente al ver los lujuriosos ojos rojos del incubo en forma de corazones y su sonrisa enmarcada de colmillos blancos.

* * *

El trinar de las aves y el sol lo despertaron más tarde de lo debido. Despegó la cabeza de la almohada pesadamente y se frotó los ojos mirando a su alrededor

Todo había sido un sueño.

Sin embargo se sentía tan radiante y fresco, que ya no recordaba porque estaba de mal humor anteriormente cada que despertaba, solamente recordaba una sombra, que ahora sabía, era el pequeño "demonio" que lo había visitado en la noche.

¿Incubo? Patrañas, a pesar de ser un sacerdote de renombre, él no creía en esas estupideces, más si supieran cual pecador era...

Pero, ¿Quién se resistiría?

Un niño vestido de demonio no se encontraba todos los días, menos que se te insinuara de esa forma, aunque en resumen, había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

—Me encantaría tener sueños así más a menudo

Suspiro sin dejarse almendrar e intentó levantarse de la cama, no obstante desvió la mirada hacia el bulto que estaba debajo de las sabanas, exactamente encima suyo, y parpadeó lentamente observando un leve movimiento

—Es demasiado temprano...

Escucho un pequeño gemido y detallo una cola puntiaguda que salía de la sabana.

— Vityaaaa~ ¿Por qué no te quedas a jugar conmigo?

Trago saliva al mirar a Yuuri metiéndose su verga a la boca y su corazón se sobresaltó cuando el niño alzó las caderas cerca de su rostro y adoptó una posición demasiado sugerente

—Nos divertiremos toda una eternidad Vityaaa~

No entendía a qué se refería, pero Yuuri lamió la punta repetidas veces y cuando tuvo su semen en la boca, lo mantuvo en su lengua y se lo mostró

—Oh Vitya~

Se mordió los labios y contempló su muñeca, había una marca, un corazón que si recordaba bien, era igual al del pequeño niño.

O íncubo, el íncubo Yuuri Katsuki.

—Tu polla es tan grande, y es toda mía ¿Cierto que sí?

Las mejillas se le colorearon de un fuerte rojo y jadeo quedándose sin aire mientras que el azabache se frotaba contra su miembro ansiosamente, emocionado por su juguete, babeando encima de él y elevando más su culo

¿No importaba cancelar la misa de hoy cierto?

Iba a metérselo a la boca de nuevo, pero una lengua traviesa lamio su entrada y su rostro se enterró en la entrepierna del albino, el almizcle de su miembro lo embriagó por completo y el respingo de su cuerpo lo hice venirse.

¡Esfuérzate Incubo Yuuri-Kun! Viktor no era precisamente un santo

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, porque realmente quisiera volver a sentir el mismo amor por YOI como antes pero me cuesta cuando tengo a Op a mi lado xD Me pasare al fandom en inglés de op , pero nunca dejare mis fics, no se preocupen 3._**

 ** _Una curiosidad es que la marca que tiene Yuuri es el mismo símbolo del "Santuario de Eros"_**

 ** _¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo_**

 ** _Lux-zosa~_**

 ** _EDIT: ESTE FIC ESTABA EN WATTPAD DESDE EL AÑO PASADO PERO NO LO HABIA SUBIDO AQUÍ :C LO SIENTO CRIATURAS, AHORA ESCRIBO ZOSANNNNN._**


End file.
